


Un juego peligroso

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Workplace Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “A veces se siente como si no podemos estar lejos el uno del otro por más de un par de minutos. Es malsano, y muy peligroso.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Un juego peligroso

**Un juego peligroso**

_運命_ _– Unmei (Destino)_

“¿Nunca tienes la sensación que estamos demasiado cerca?”

Yamada sabía de qué hablaba Daiki, pero no tenía intención de mostrárselo.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó inocentemente, después el enésimo toque imprudente demasiado en público para ser seguro.

“Sabes cómo.” Daiki sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. “A veces se siente como si no podemos estar lejos el uno del otro por más de un par de minutos. Es malsano, y muy peligroso.”

Ryosuke rio bajo.

“El destino nos ha juntado, Dai-chan. Estamos sin duda intocables.” pasó la mano a lo largo de la pierna del mayor. “Bien... pero tú eres muy tocable.” murmuró.

Daiki quería seguir discutiendo, pero se rindió pronto.

De alguna manera, Yamada sabía siempre cómo distraerlo perfectamente.

“¿Pues, no vamos a quitarnos las manos de encima durante el ItaJan o los conciertos?”

“Nunca vamos a quitarnos las manos de encima, Arioka Daiki.”

De todas formas, pensó Daiki, era una muy buena sentencia.

_薬指_ _– Kusuriyubi (Anular)_

Viendo a Daiki que luchaba contra sí mismo estaba exhilarante por Ryosuke.

Durante días había claramente planeado de decirle algo, y durante días había tratado de no hacerlo.

“No comentaste el anillo, Dai-chan. Es grosero.” le dijo, harto de esperar.

Arioka frunció el entrecejo, respirando hondo.

“Bien, fui yo que te lo di. Huelga decir que me gusta.” dijo, rechinando los dientes, haciendo reír a Yamada.

“¡Anda ya! ¿Nada sobre el hecho que está en mi anular?” preguntó.

“¿Lo haces por qué quieres o sólo para fastidiarme?” preguntó Daiki entonces, serio.

“Es porque representa nuestro vinculo secreto.” contestó Ryosuke. “Porque significa que me amas, porque cada vez que lo miro pienso en ti.”

Daiki lo pensó por un momento.

“Pues puedes dejarlo exactamente donde está.”

_巣_ _– Su (Nido)_

Cerraron la puerta y Ryosuke se puso nervioso pensando que Daiki fuera a punto de explotar.

“No puedes hacer paras el hecho de tenerme la mano durante los ensayos como fanservice, Ryosuke. Había cámaras allí.”

“Lo siento.” contestó el menor, tratando de parecer contrito. “Me distraje, yo... es difícil concentrarse en lo que no podemos hacer cuando estamos con otras personas. Es tan simple pensar que estoy en una especie de nido que va a protegerme, a pesar de todo.”

Al oír eso, Daiki tuvo éxito de sonreír.

“No hay nada que me gustaría más que llamarte casa dondequiera estamos, Ryo-chan.” le dijo, tierno. “Pero de verdad, me gustaría guardar nuestros trabajos, por el momento.”

Yamada trató de ocultar una sonrisita.

“Por el momento.” remarcó, y ahora que estaba seguro le cogió la mano, decidido a tenerla tanto tiempo como podía.

_罪_ _– Tsumi (Pecado)_

“Dai-chan, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?”

Estaba casi encantador como Yamada tuviera éxito de explotar las debilidades de Daiki tan regularmente durante el ItaJan. Cada vez que había algo caliente, picante o agrio, el menor decía siempre su nombre.

Y mientras estaba seguro que fuera algo que las fans apreciaban – Ariyama y todo eso – Daiki sabía también qué durante esos momentos el hecho que Yamada lo nombrara no había nada que ver con el amor, con el estar juntos u otro trágico pecado que podían perpetrar a puerta cerrada.

Durante esos momentos, todo lo que le importaba a Ryosuke era molestarlo, y elegía a Daiki porque sabía cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras caminaba hacia el umeboshi, el infierno en su cara, Daiki todavía pensaba que amaba cuanto Ryosuke pareciera infantil en ese momento, y que estaba afortunado que tuvieran mucho más juntos aparte de estar enamorados.

_脱ぐ_ _– Nugu (Desnudar)_

A Daiki le falló el corazón.

Sabía qué Ryosuke se había dado cuenta de la manera como lo había mirado mientras llevaba el traje de novia, y estaba seguro que iba a estar bromas por mucho tiempo en adelante, pero ahora que el menor se estaba desnudando Daiki estaba enloqueciendo.

“¿Necesitas una mano?” murmuró.

“Pensaba que tenías una política de no desnudarme mientras estamos en público.” lo provocó Yamada, quitándose el vestido. “Admítelo. Te atrae.”

“Sí.” confirmó Daiki. “Podría reconsiderar ser cauto en este momento.”

Yamada se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la esquina de la boca.

“Pervertido.” susurró.

Daiki no tendría que haberse sorprendido; tendría que haberse recordado que Yamada iba a ser un peligro eterno por él, y la próxima vez iba a esperar en otro cuarto. Para estar seguro.

_冬_ _– Fuyu (Invierno)_

“¡Podría haber muerto, Dai-chan!”

Yamada tenía sin duda un don para la tragedia.

“Estoy seguro que el personal no iba a dejar que pasara, Ryo-chan.”

“Te equivocas. Estamos en pleno invierno, hace mucho frio, ¡y todos reían! Nunca deseé tanto que fueras conmigo, habría sido mucho mejor. Yabu es decididamente un idiota a veces.”

Daiki rio, abrazándolo.

“Mientras qué soy yo, ¿tu guardián? ¿Cómo podría haberte protegido?”

Yamada lo pensó por un poco, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. Me habría sentido más seguro. Y te habría abrazado luego, habría sido bueno.”

Con todo, Daiki consideró una muy mala idea hacerle notar que por eso estaba feliz de no haber ido con ellos.

Pero no había razón de provocar un ya enfadado, asustado y quejumbroso oso. Ninguna en absoluto.

_無駄_ _– Muda (Inútil)_

“Dime, Dai-chan, ¿Cómo pasa que cuando te hablo mientras filmamos atiento a nuestras carreras pero no es un problema si lo hace Kei-chan?” le preguntó Yamada, levantando una ceja.

Daiki se dejó llevar por el pánico, sólo un poco.

“Bien, porque no vuelvo a casa con Kei-chan cada noche, Ryo. No es que haya nada de guardar secreto.”

“Pero es lo mismo. Pues si él tiene el derecho de ponerte sus manos sucias encima, no veo porque no me está permitido hacer lo mismo.”

“Porque cuando lo haces tú tienes todo otro propósito en mente que Kei.” le hizo notar, con una risita.

Daiki sabía qué estaba inútil discutir; y, de todas formas, no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo.

Aunque no tuviera sentido, un Yamada celoso era siempre una tragedia deliciosa por él. No importaban las consecuencias.

_夢_ _– Yume (Sueño)_

“Fue bueno, ¿verdad?”

Daiki bufó.

“No sé si fue más bueno verte casarte con Yuto o vestirme de esposa y casarme contigo. De verdad.” contestó, haciendo una mueca.

Yamada rio.

“Para mí, claramente la segunda. Lo siento que te llamé feo, pero estaba realmente lindo. Tal vez nos hemos equivocado en nuestra relación todos estos años.”

Daiki suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Cualquiera tengas en mente, Ryo-chan, está basado sólo en un sueño. No lo transformes en un raro fetiche, porque no voy a seguirte el juego.”

Pero Yamada lo sabía, no había prácticamente nada que Daiki le habría negado, no cuando se proponía algo en serio, no cuando se lo pedía de verdad.

Iba a ponerse a trabajar. Iba a ser realmente divertido.

_留守_ _– Rusu (Ausencia)_

“Escalaste una jodida montaña.”

Yamada todavía no podía creerlo, y la mirada en su cara hizo sentir a Daiki muy engreído.

“Sí, lo hice. No fui mal, ¿verdad?”

“Podrías haber caído en un hoyo y morir, ¡estúpido idiota! ¿No lo pensaste? Tu mama habría sido devastada, _yo_ habría sido devastado.” respiró hondo. “¿No pensaste en lo que tu ausencia me habría hecho? Ahora supongo que tengo que estar aquí en casa cada vez que no estás aquí y pensar que estás en algún sitio arriesgando tu estúpida vida.”

Todo el orgullo que Daiki había sentido, desapareció pronto.

“Lo siento, Ryo-chan.” le dijo, contrito. “No pensé. Te prometo que no voy a escalar otra montaña en mi vida.”

Sabía qué merecía el cojín que le echó el menor, pero también pensaba que hubiera merecido la pena.

_偶然_ _– Guuzen (Por casualidad)_

Cada vez que estaba con Ryosuke y Chinen, Daiki se sentía como si estuviera luchando contra el destino.

Lo pensaba mientras esperaba en la oscuridad, con esas malditas verduras increíblemente espeluznantes a su alrededor, todavía oyendo a Yuri y Ryo que se reían de sus traseros.

“Anda, ¡devolved la escalera! ¡No es para nada divertido!” gritó, sabiendo qué no iban a escucharlo.

Ambos sacaban lo peor el uno del otro, pero aunque parecieran almas gemelas, Daiki sabía qué no estaba así.

No había nada romántico entre ellos, no importaba lo que pensaban las fans.

Sólo eran dos niños que necesitaban ser enderezados.

Y si por casualidad iban a dejarlo salir de allí, Daiki iba a hacer exactamente eso.

O, en el caso peor, iba a amenazar de decírselo a Yabu.

_づき_ _– Dzuki (Raro)_

Había algo decididamente raro.

Había una sensación de fatalidad inminente que Daiki no tenía éxito de quitarse, no importaba cuanto hubiera intentado.

“No me dijiste una palabra mientras filmábamos, Ryo-chan. ¿Está todo bien?” preguntó, más preocupado que quisiera mostrar.

“No...” Yamada se quedó sin aliento, incrédulo. “¿Ves? Estás completamente loco. Te quejas cuando te hablo y te quejas cuando no lo hago. De verdad, ya no sé cómo comportarme, Dai-chan.” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Oh. ¿Pues era para estar seguro? ¿Nada más?” preguntó Daiki, agitándose.

“No lo sé. Ahora podría realmente estar enfadado.” masculló Ryosuke.

Daiki sonrió, acercándose y besándolo.

“Nunca pares de hablarme, Ryo. No merece la pena.”

Pensó de haberlo oído decir algo como ‘psicópata’, pero de todas formas estaba sonriendo.

_豚_ _– Buta (Cerdo)_

Daiki estaba mirando a Ryosuke.

El menor se estaba cambiando, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, ignaro de él que lo miraba silenciosamente.

Daiki acarició su cuerpo con los ojos, concentrándose en eso tanto como podía, y luego hizo un sonido frustrado.

“Sabes, a veces me falta el tiempo cuando te llamábamos ‘buta’. Estaba más simple estar a tu alrededor antes que te transformaras en...”

Yamada se giró despacio, y afortunadamente por Daiki estaba sonriendo.

Lo alcanzó en la cama, montándole a horcajadas y asomándose.

“¿En qué?” dijo, riendo. “¿De verdad te falta, Dai-chan?” preguntó luego, malicioso como podía, haciendo correr el corazón de Daiki.

“No.” murmuró, sin aliento. “No, no me falta para nada.”

No importaba cuanto fuera difícil; no habría cambiado lo que estaba mirando para ningún cerdo en el mundo.

_プレゼント_ _– Purezento (Regalo)_

“Me besaste la mejilla.” dijo Yamada, asombrado.

Los demás a su alrededor empezaron a reír y bromar, mientras Daiki se encogía de hombros.

“Creo que sí.” contestó, simplemente.

“Frente a un montón de personas. Había fans que nos estaban mirando, y tú me besaste la mejilla.” siguió Yamada, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¿Me engañaste? ¿Hiciste algo para que tengo que perdonarte?”

Daiki rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Consideralo mi regalo para ti, Ryo-chan. Y una cosa de una vez.” se miró alrededor, luego le dio un beso en los labios. “Te quiero, chibi.” murmuró, dejándolo allí, anonadado.

Yamada estaba sin palabras.

Arioka Daiki era un enigma por él, de vez en cuando.

Y dado que llevaba a eso, era un misterio que no tenía intención de revelar en el corto plazo.


End file.
